First responders, such as police officers, generally attempt to communicate with persons of interest by issuing verbal commands and the like (e.g. “Stop”, “We need to speak with you” etc.). However, in such situations, some persons of interest may not hear the commands due to barriers to hearing sound, such as headphones being worn by a person of interest, machines in the area emitting noise, etc. Either way, the commands may not be followed by some people, which may make public safety incidents worse and/or may cause a public safety situation to escalate and/or may lead to a waste of technical resources when the police officer calls in backup to assist with the person of interest.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.